Gravity Falls: Unleashed
by Code.Michi
Summary: Its now been four years since she lost her brother Dipper, but when Mabel receives a mysterious note, shell be sent on the adventure of a lifetime, not only to save her brother, but to discover who she really is.
1. Ch 1: Across Dimensions

**Authors Note ****This is a sequel to (Always with you)** **(I Believe In You) This fic will have little bits of Pinecest in later chapters. Just a heads up!** **Also please leave a review and tell. Me what you think! For now, enjoy the story.**

" _It's now officially been four years. Four years since I've seen you. Heard from you. Held you. When will the pain end? When will I have my happiness back."_ Mabel thought as she closed her locker. It was the beginning of summer break and school was finally out. She was glad since she would have three months of freedom away from peering eyes.

Ever since Dipper sacrificed himself to save her from Bill years ago things haven't been the same. She was alone, bullied, and picked on for still wearing her childish sweaters. She tried to ignore the words, the mean and horrible whispers, but when her brothers name was brought into it she snapped.

And it seemed like things would only get worse. She wanted to run away, to hide from it all but what would that accomplish? When she returned things wouldn't change. People would still talk. If He taught her anything, it's to stand up to those who bully you, even if they are stronger than you.

"Well well well, what have we here?" A snotty little girl said walking up to Mabel.

"What do you want Cindy?" Cindy Mayflower was the popular girl in school and she always made it a daily routine to pick on and torture Mabel. Even if the girl would avoid her any chance she got, Cindy would always find a way to locate her.

"Awe Mabes don't be that way." She started to giggle before she was slammed into the lockers. All the students looked at them to see what the commotion was. Cindy looked at Mabel in shock. It's been three years since she started picking on the girl. She didn't do it out of anger or spite, it was more out of jealousy than anything else.

Mabel had the one thing she didn't. A family who cared for her. She wanted what she had. Her parents didn't love her. She didn't have any siblings like Mabel did. When Cindy heard rumors that Mabels brother disappeared in a weird town called Gravity Falls, it was said that Mabel was the reason why.

When asked, the girl never spoke, she just sorta zoned out like she wasn't there. It was like she just shut off all her emotions.

"Don't ever call me that again. I've put up with your bullying for three freaking years. When will it be enough!" She screamed. All she wanted was to be left alone. But no, she was constantly messed with at school, and to make matters worse, she was reminded at home how she didn't even exist. As she gripped the girls clothes she began to tear up.

" What do you want from me Cindy?" Mabel looked at the bully with sadness in her eyes.

"What do I want?" She grunted. "I want you to tell me what went down that summer you lost your brother."

"Why do you care?" she growled. "Last time I checked I was a weirdo right? Why the hell would you take any interest in me now?" she said throwing the girl to the ground.

Mabel wasn't the violent type, but after the crap she went through in Gravity Falls, her parents treating her like an outcast, plus loosing her brother drained her nice meter dangerously low, and with this being the same day she lost him so long ago, it was a miracle she hadn't blown up.

"Look, you act like what ever happened is something no one can handle or understand." Cindy replied getting up off the hallway floor.

"Your right." Mabel said walking towards her again. "The shit me and Dipper went through in that town would destroy you. You live in a world where everything you want is within reach. You wouldn't, none of you would last a day doing what we did. You may call me weird but I promise you this. Step into my world, the world me and Dipper lived through day after day praying the next wouldn't be our last, and I garuntee you'll never be the same again. Our world will break you."

Cindy stayed quiet. "You will never understand what we went through, you dam well can't handle what he have, and just to top it off, I didn't kill my brother, but because of my childish behavior and naive mind like yours... I-I might as well have." she sniffed. "He was everything to me. He was the reason I..." she sighed and turned away from the baffled girl. "Cindy, there's some things in this world better left alone. We were two kids who got ourselves into something way over our heads. Got caught up and almost killed multiple times, but through it all...we had each other."

"Than why the hell do you go around acting like the world is over huh?" Cindy grabbed Mabels sweater and turned her around. When she did, she saw the tears run down her face. She never saw Mabel cry before. She was always so full of life, until she came back without her brother.

"You would never understand." Mabel sighed. "You could never understand what it feels like to have something you love with all your heart ripped from your very hands right in front of you. To see the one you loved cut down." her rage slowly returning. "To reach out to them and try and grab them before there taken away. To know that everything that happened was your fault and you can never go back and change it. To live each and every day knowing that you can never take back what you did because you were too dam stupid and simple minded to listen! "

Mabel was in full blown tears. She wanted to hit the girl but backed down. Cindy was totally lost. She heard the rumors, but now she was beginning to think there was more to this than she knew, everyone knew. As she was about to respond the hallway front doors slammed opened and in came a tall girl with red hair who wore what looked like a lumberjack shirt with tight small blue Jean shorts. Next to her was a smaller girl with blond hair a cute outfit and the body of a supermodel. She oozed the rich girl aura.

"Mabel!" The tall girl yelled as she ran towards them. She wrapped her arms around Mabel and didn't move afterwards. The kids left in the school continued to look at the scene and continued to watch in silence.

"I'm sorry I haven't been down her to see you. I know I promised but stuff came up, ya know!"

"I-It's okay Wendy. I understand."

Wendy let go and made room for the blond girl to step forward.

"No matter how many years pass, you still look beautiful." the girl said raising her hand to gently caress Mabels cheeks.

Mabel put her hand over the girls and her face seemed to calm down. "I'm not beautiful Pacifica. I'm nothing. I'm just-"

"Enough! Mabel it's been three years. No one is blaming you for what happened to Dipper. At least no one who knows the truth. Those of us who know what really happened, saw what really happened will never blame you. Look we came here because we found something on your bed last night and we thought I'd be best if you read it. " she handed Mabel the slip of paper, but before she read it, they all heard a voice.

 _" hope you'll be able to bring me back before it's too late Mabel, after all your my twin, my light, my shining star."_

The three friends looked each other and Mabel was the first to speak. "That's not possible. That voice was-"

"It was him! It was Dipper! Hahaha!" Pacifa was practically screaming while jumping up and down.

"I knew he was still alive. Just like you, he's too stubborn to give up. So what does the paper say?" Wendy asked intrigued.

" ** _Mabel if you're reading this it means there's still hope. I'm sure your probably worried about me and wondering where I am. Well I can't tell you. I know you'll be yelling why but I have my reasons. I'm currently in the process of finding my way back to you. Mabel please stay strong. Don't give up hope because no matter where you are, I'll always find my way to you._**

She held the piece of paper close to her chest like her life depended on it. She started to cry and chuckle at the same time.

"I knew it. I knew he was alive. After all this time I almost gave up. Gave up hope."

She looked at Wendy and Pacifica, guys I have to go save him. "

" Mabel... " Wendy sighed.

Mabel knew what that meant and with all her heart, she wished to see her brother once more. To hear his voice once more. Although it was a simple wish, it was strong enough to do the impossible, since a few feet away from them a portal opened. All four girls turned to it to see a figure wearing a black jacket standing with its back towards them.

"Sir!" A voice yelled.

"What is it now?! Did you forget we're in the middle of a freaking...war...you..." The figure couldn't finish as he turned around to look at the girl who was standing between Pacifica and Wendy.

"Can it be?" He began walking towards the portal as tears started to run down his face. "Is that...really you Mabes?"

Mabel didn't answer. She too started heading towards the portal. Cindy was about to reach for her when Pacifica grabbed her hands with a death grip and in a dangerous voice told her; "Don't you dare, don't you dare stop her. This may be her only chance to see him and I won't let anyone get in her way!"

Cindy managed to get her hand free but stayed quiet. As she took a few steps away from the blond her attention turned back to Mabel who was now fully crying while her hand reached for the portal.

" It's - it's been so long since I heard your voice." As she touched the portal a Shockwave was sent hurling through the school shaking it to the core. She was happy to finally see the one she cared for, had so much love for, but it seems that was all she was allowed since she couldn't touch him.

To her surprise the boy was able to reach through the portal and put a hand on her check and slowly caress it with tender motions. "My Mabel, how I missed you."

"Oh shut up you dork!" she giggles through gasps and tears. It was really him. This wasn't a dream or an illusion. His hand felt so cold but it was real. "Dipper... I... I"

"I know Mabes. I miss you too. So much. It's so lonely here without you. Too quiet for my taste."

"I don't understand. I saw you be killed in front of me. How are you able to..."

"Talk to you?" Mable nodded. She was happy he was alive, but she needed answers. "I don't really know myself. Honestly. After Bill took my life, I woke up in another dimension. Although something is stopping me from telling you where I am, but I if it's you I know you'll figure it out. I said so in my note after all."

"I don't know if I can Dip. I'm not smart like you, I can't do anything without you."

Cindy was listening to the exchange and she realized that the boy Mabel was talking to was indeed her brother Dipper. She looked at him and studied him for a bit. He wore a long black coat that reached his black boots. Each hand had a pair of open fingered gloves with chains attached to his wrist. She noticed there was also chains attached to his ankles as well. She then looked to his face and saw how similar him and Mabel looked.

She realized that he was her twin. She also saw behind him that there was indeed chaos going on which begged the question what was going on and where is he.

"Mabel, you can do it. You can find me."

"Dipper, I can't. I'm not good enough. I'm not smart enough to find you. I act brave and tough back in Gravity Falls but it was you who rescued and protected me most of the time." she began crying again.

Dipper took her chin and raised her face to meet his." Mabel, you are much more stronger than you realize. You fought off knomes that surrounded me, kicked at least sixty zombies in the ass, and to top it off, you punched the most powerful demon we ever faced in the eye."

She chuckled at that bit. "Yeah I did do some pretty crazy and awesome stuff huh." Then she remembered why they were in those situations to begin with.

"We got into those messes because of me though. We survived because you were there. You and the journalis always saved us from dying. Even when I almost destroyed the world, you stood by me and brought me back to my senses. I'm not as strong and smart as you think bro-bro."

Dipper just smiled. He started to chuckle until she finally looked him in the eyes." My precious Mabel, my wonderful shining star, you may think like that after everything that's happened but I know when push comes to shove, you can become unstoppable. There are beings here I fear, but I fear you more that them. You have the power to change the world, the only question is will you take the first step? "

She knew what he was letting on about but before she could answer there was an explosion that went off behind him. He kissed his fingers and placed them on her cheek, then turned around and began to walk towards said area the explosion just happened at.

" Wait, Dipper!" She started panicking. "Pleas don't leave me again! How will I even find you? How do I save you, bring you back? How am I supposed to do this without you!?" she cried out.

As the portal began to close, Dipper looked back and he said the one thing that he always did to reassure her everything would be alright. " I know you can do it because your the **Alpha** twin after all!" With those last words and a warm smile the portal was gone.

Mabel feel to her knees and balled her eyes out. She saw him, felt him. If only for a few minutes. To her it wasn't enough. She didn't know how she was going to do it. She was scared, afraid that she would somehow mess this up and make things worse for him. Pacifica saw this and knew what the girl was thinking. She knelt down and planted kisses on each of Mabels cheeks until her cries died down.

"There we go. Crying never suited you."

"How am I supposed to save him. I can't do anything right on my own. I need him!" Mabel said in shakey breaths.

"Just like he said-" Wendy started as she picked the poor girl off the ground and into a hug. "Your stronger than you know. You can find him Mabel, and you will bring him back home to us, all of us."

"But where do I even start?"

"I think it's time to go back to where all of this started." Pacifica said starting to head out the door.

"And where would that be?" Cindy asked.

With a low voice and a few stranded tears Mabel replied; "We're going back to Gravity Falls!"


	2. Ch 2: Dangerous Bond

**A/N: I actually had this chapter half finished for days. I just never thought of where to end it lol. Anyway here we get a glimpse of something that will be a really big clue to Mabel finding Dipper. Also Drama! Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

So far the ride to Gravity Falls was quiet. Wendy was focused on the road while she had the radio down low. Pacifica was content as Mabel was snuggled up to her, with her head on her chest sleeping. As for Cindy, she was still confused about what was going on.

If what she heard was right, then Mabel would be going to another dimension to save her brother, and looking at the other two girls, she thought at least one of them would say how dangerous and completely crazy the idea was, but they actually encouraged her.

 _"None of this makes any dang sense. Dimensions, demons, it's all in the realm of make belive."_ is what she kept thinking. Sadly her heart kept telling her otherwise. Constantly sending her mind back to the moment the portal opened till it disappeared.

"I guess you may be thinking how all of this is real huh. That none of this make sense right?" The school bully shot her head towards Pacifica who was looking hard at her. Cindy nodded, but still kept her distance, which wasn't much considering they were in a very small car.

" Seriously...why are you here with us? " the rich girl asked. "From what I can tell, you're someone who's trying hard to dismiss what they just saw. Tell me what is your relationship with Mabel?"

Cindy stayed silent. From the interaction back at school, she could see her and Mabel had some sort of history but didn't know what it was." I'm talking to you! " she seethed.

"Look, I don't really have any sorta relationship ship Mabel OK? At best I'm her..."

"Her what!?" Pacific's voice once again became dangerously low.

Cindy gulped. "I'm M-Mabels bully." she squeeked out.

Pacific's eyes shot wide open. She reached over and grabbed Cindy by her shirt and stared directly into her eyes. Cindy could see hate in them, disgust, and something else. She couldn't place it, but decided to leave it for later.

" I'm only going to tell you this once, you do anything to her, **_anything_** , and I swear I will end your little miserable life with my own hands. She's been through enough hell as it is, and she sure doesn't need any more from some self centered brat!"

"What do you know! You don't know anything. Anything at all. Mabel was always happy, always smiling. She had a loving family. A brother who went above and beyond just to make her smile. I just wanted what she had. I just wanted to be loved and treated like that as well. I don't have any of that. I don't have any siblings, and my parents treat me like a animal." Cindy was breathing hard after her outburst.

" I know more than you think. Being rich is not all it's cracked up to be. Pacifica chuckled. I was nothing more than a pet to my parents. They trained me to answer there every beck and call and when I disobeyed them, they rung this bell. A bell that still to this day haunts me. That bell reminded me no matter what I did, no matter how I tried to rebel, they still owned me. I had lost all hope until Mabel and Dipper came one faithful Summer. Your bullying is childplay compared to mine."

"What?" Cindy asked baffled.

"That's right. A long time ago, me and Mabel would never be caught this close, let alone seen together. I guess you can say we became close because of her brother. Everytime I would pick on her, bully her, do anything in my power to make her miserable, he would always come and save her. Then he would yell at me. I respected Dipper because he was the first kid to stand up to me. I actually fell in love with him at one point." She looked down and slowly caressed Mabel hair.

" Sadly the love for him faded and instead found its way to his sister. The sister I used to bully, pick on, make cry, but even after all of that, she still wanted to be my friend. She defied my parents, she went against all odds and she broke the bell my parents used to controll me and it was Dipper who showed me what being apart of a real family who cared for you was like. These twins were my light. My world. Yeah, I may have gotten dragged into their mess on occasion but it was awesome. Fighting monsters, going on crazy adventures was incredible." she started to tear up at what she was going to say next.

" Sadly it couldn't continue. Since Dipper and Mabel went up against a Demon they summoned by accident. The demon was unlike anything we ever imagined. He destroyed the town and almost killed everyone. Luckily Dipper, Mabel and their two grunkles was able to beat him, but as a last ditch effort, the demon tried to take Mabels soul, but Dipper dived in front of her and got his ripped out instead."

" It's been three years. I never saw her smile again, until a while ago after we saw him through the portal."

Cindy took every word in. Mabel was right back at school, this was her world she was walking into. The world that took her brother from her. The world that put them at risk day after day. She didn't know if she could last, but she wasn't going to turn back now. She wanted to see this world with her own eyes. No matter what.

As the car finally pulled up to their destination. Cindy looked around to see a bunch of trees that seemed to go on for miles. Maybe forever. She then turned to see they were in front of an old shack. She tried to read the name but with a few letter missing, she decided not to even try. As she got out the car she saw a chubby man with a question mark shirt standing on the porch, next to two older men who looked exactly like they were twins.

One of the men who wore a white tank top and had a gold chain around his neck walked up to the car. He looked at her than looked at Mabel. Cindy saw his harden face almost melt. She could have sworn she saw a little tear escape his eye. "Welcome home Mabel." he said picking her up and carrying her into the shack.

Soon after he went inside, Wendy and Pacifica followed. Cindy stayed by the car looking at the other man. This one however was wearing an old run down coat. It looked like it's been through some stuff. She didn't say anything, however she did just wave at him.

He looked up at the sky and she could tell he was debating something. "Come on in. I don't know who you are but I'm sure you won't try anything. Until Mabel wakes up anyway. Don't touch anything and don't wander without anyone's permission. Got it?"

Cindy nodded. He opened the door and she quickly walked inside. As she looked around she could tell it was a gift shop. Half of the items there were fake. She could tell just at a glance. She heard some screaming and headed to the direction it was coming from. She went to what could oh be described as the living room to see Mabel still screaming. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was in pain. She looked to the floor and could see blood drops coming from her arms.

"What the hell is going on here? The man with the gold chain yelled rushing to the poor girl. MABEL! MABEL! Sweetie, wake up, please wake up!"

"Ford! He yelled.

" What's all the ruckus Stan? " he asked before he saw Mabel and almost fainted. He quickly regained hie composure and kneeled beside her." Wendy, Pacifa, I need both of you to hold her down. The did as they were told and each grabbed an arm. At the touch, Mabel started to kick and scream even more. The whole shack was shaking with the noise and it didn't seems like there was an end in site.

"No! Stop please! Don't hurt him. He didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry. **I'M SORRY!!!"** she screamed out. Her tears were coming faster than ever and she had snot running down her nose. Cindy's mind was racing. What the heck was happening to her. She's never seen anyone act like this. Not even dreaming.

" Oh my God! " she heard Ford say as he slowly pulled up the girls sweater around both her arms. Everyone saw markings appear on her arms in the shape of a shouting star and the little Dipper.

" ** _Please... Please stop it. I never meant for any of it to happen. Please give me one more chance. I promise- I promise I'll be good, I'll be better. So don't take him away from me. He's all I have left. Please I need him. I love him!!!"_** she continued to fight everyone's hold on her. The girls were amazed that Mabel was putting up such a fight even as she was still sleeping or whatever it was that was happening to her.

Her cries started to die down and everyone was starting to feel a little relief until they heard her say one last thing.

 ** _"I'm sorry. If only it was me that died. Maybe, maybe then I wouldn't have to feel like such a...an outcast in my own home. I need you.. Dipp. I... need... you."_** with that she fell back into a silent slumber. Ford raised her arm and could see that the markings stopped bleeding but they glowed for a second before they became fused with her skin. He figured he'd research this later. For now he looked at his brother and could see the burning rage clearly.

"Stan-" he started.

"No! You heard what she said. She felt like an outcast in her own home. I'm calling my daughter and so help me if it's true, you better have the cops on standby. He matched to the kitchen and was tackled by his brother.

" Get off of me Ford. "

" Not until you calm down." Ford replied trying to hold his brother. Sadly Stan was much stronger.

"You want me to just stand by while my niece is neglected at home. You want me to just let this go unpunished?" Stan yelled at him.

Ford sighed. This was all too much too fast. He needed more to work with. For now he'd have to come to a compromise and fast. He knew Stan would only hold out for so long, and the longer he waited the more dangerous he became.

" OK! How about for now we wait till Mabel recovers. We need answers Stan. Answers she's the only one that can give us. If push comes to shove, we'll move her here in the shack permanently. I know you love her. Seeing her like this is destroying you."

"I just don't want her to make the same mistakes I did. I lost you for over 30 something years Ford. Over 30 years, and I bearly kept it together in order to get you back, to get my twin brother back home. She lost her twin for 4 years and she's already reaching her limit. How the hell do I stand by and watch her destroy herself? " he huffed out in tears. He knew what it felt like to loose a sibling. To loose your other half. He lost Ford at a much older age than Mabel lost Dipper, but this was different because he was taken from her.

Ford sighed. Wendy and Pacifica took Mabel upstairs to the her bedroom to get her arms cleaned. "I'm not saying to just accept anything. You know better than me that we sets of twins would go to hell and back for the other. It's just that I fear that this goes beyond what we know. The markings are a clue, but about Mabel home situation, I won't stop you from calling, but unless we hear from Mabel what really happened than all you'll be doing is putting her in a much worse situation. "

" Fine. I'll let it go, but just until I hear her side." Stan gruffed. It wasn't easy to co troll his anger. Especially when the kids were involved but for now, that's all Ford could ask for.

Cindy was silently listening to the two men talk. She found out Mabel home life seemed to take a drastic turn. One she never thought was possible. She figured the girls life went out of control because of her brother. Maybe he was the key to everything being held together and now that he was gone, her life was slowly crumbling. Cindy wasn't one to side with those she didn't like, but even she felt bad for Mabel. She figured it was time she and the sad girl had a talk.


	3. Ch 3: Something New

It's been three days since Mabels episode happened. Everyone was quietly doing their own things. Wendy was back at the register reading her magazines, Soos was trying to build new letters to replace the missing ones outside the shack, and Stan and Ford were in the basement discussing what to do next.

"Seriously Ford, what's going on here? Tell me you at least have an idea?"

"Calm down Stan! I'm trying to figure one out but once again we need to talk to Mabel. She has the information we need to even began to think up a plan, and to figure out what the heck is exactly going on."

Pacifica was now sitting on Dippers bed quietly looking at Mabel. It's been a while since she's last been in the room the twins once shared. As she looked around she felt tears prick her eyes but held them back. It was easy to let them fall free, but it was also hard because she would loose herself in doing so.

Mabel finally fluttered open her eyes. The sunlight in the room wasn't really helping, but she thought it was good none the less. As she sat up with the little strength she had, her head and arms started to throb with massive pain. She groaned and tried to move but the pain was too much and she ended up screaming.

Pacifica ran to her side and gently soothed her with gently loving words. It took a while but Mabel was able to calm down and adjust to the pain. As she took a few minutes to calm her mind she slowly looked at her surroundings and could see she was in her and Dippers room.

She looked to Pacifica and asked what happened since they arrived back in Gravity Falls. She didn't remember anything after she fell asleep in the car, so she hoped her friend would giver her the run down. As Pacifica told her exactly what happened, Mabels face turned pale. She couldn't believe any of it but when she looked to her arms, she didn't have much of a choice left but to believe.

"Wow, guess I've been giving you guys a lot of trouble since we arrived huh?" the girl chuckled.

"Mabel-" Pacifica sighed. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I may have some idea." she replied with a chuckle. Though it pained her, she was able to reach up and pull Pacifica down on top of her. The rich girl could do nothing but blush.

"Are you sure right now? I mean your still in pain and need to -"

She couldn't finish as Mabel planted her lips to hers. They were soft, warm, and tasted like cherry bubblegum. When they finally parted Mabel was looking Pacifica dead in the eyes and started crying.

" Thank you. Thank you so much for looking out for me. I don't think I'd ever be able to keep it together this long without you."

Pacifica said nothing but brought the crying girl into a loving hug. It was very rare for her to see Mabel break down, but she knew it was what she needed to do every once in a while. She could only be strong for so long.

As the girl continued to hug and Paz continued to stroke Mabels hair, she looked to the door and noticed they had a watcher. Cindy slowly stepped into the room and slowly made her way towards Dipper bed. Before she could sit down, Mabel growled at her. **"Do not sit on his bed!"**

Cindy quickly stood and stared at the girl in surprise. "Look I didn't come here to start anything with you. I came because I'm worried and I need answers."

"You need answers?" Mabel asked as she turned herself towards her bully while gripping Pacifica's hand. "Why the heck do you think you deserve any? You followed me. I never asked you to come with us."

"Mabel please! Just hear me out." Cindy pleaded. Before they could continue, Wendy came up to the room and told everyone that Stan and Ford wanted to talk with everyone downstairs.

Mabel turned to Cindy and with a huff started to leave the room with Pacifica's help. As Cindy finally made it to the group, all eyes turned to Stan and Ford.

Ford started with a sigh. "Look were all here right now to plan our next move on what to do in order to find Dipper. I know this is a touchy subject for you Mabel, but right now I need all the answers I can get." The girl nodded. "I need you to tell me when was the first time you came into contact with Dipper since that time!"

She began to tell him about what happened in school, from her receiving the note to the portal that soon opened.

"Hmm, it seems like you and your brother both have the family bond."

"Wait what type of family bond? I've never heard of this at all." Mabel asked surprised.

"In our family, there's a type of bond that only happens to a pair of twins. No matter what happens they will be able to find each other. No matter if they are half way across the world from each other or in other dimensions in this case, though I never thought the bond would even reach through dimensions in the first place. "

"Wait! If that's true how come you and grunkle Stan don't have it?"

"it's something that is only passed down to the pair of twins that would do anything for the other, that would make the entire world their enemy just to protect each other, that would... Give their life so the one they care about will live." Stan replied in a somber tone.

Ford placed his hand on his brother's shoulder as Pacifica placed hers on Mabels." As kids we were as close as you and Dipper, but as time passed, we grew up, went different ways, drifted apart. We eventually fought every time we saw each other, came to hate each other."

Mabel looked between both of her grunkles and could see the pain in both of their eyes. She was always afraid that her and Dipper would become like them but time and time again, Dipper managed to keep them on track even if he had to give up his dreams to do so. He wouldn't let anything separate them.

"As I was saying." Ford continued. "Even though this bond is a great gift, it's also a great curse. With the bond, you'll always be able to find one another, but you'll also be sharing each other's pain. As I'm sure you've experienced first hand Mabel." Ford said pointing to both of her arms.

" We don't know where Dipper is, but we're hoping that you could tell us or at least give us a some kind of hint."

"Well if memory serves me well at all... I keep recalling the same phrase Dipper and Pacifica said. 'Where it all began'!

" I think that's our clue to finding out where he is but that phrase has a lot of meanings. I mean considering here in Gravity Falls, a lot of weirdness began here. "

After a few moments of silence it was Soos who figured it out." Dudes, I think I know where Dipper is. He's in the dream dimension. "

" Of course! " Ford yelled. " 'Where it all began' it was a reference to where you and Dipper first met Bill. "

" I never met Bill in the dream scape I only summoned him by accident. "

" If that's true then it must mean Dipper was the first to meet him but that doesn't make any sense either. After all didn't you say you were with him when he first summoned Bill?"

Mabel nodded. The room became still. If what they now knew to be true then the question was how the hell did Dipper even meet Bill before he summoned him? So many questions were popping up in not only Fords but Mabels mind as well. They wanted more info but without Dipper, they were at a loss. At least now they had a way to find him and that was a start.

"OK for now everyone rest up. In the coming weeks we'll plan more. For now I better start working on a portal to the dream scape." Ford said getting up and heading towards the basement.

"I'll hell point dexter. He's gonna need all the help he can get." Stan followed with a smirk. Soos and Wendy headed home which left Mabel, Pacifica, and Cindy.

"Mabel I know we haven't been on the greatest of terms-" Cindy started.

"You don't say! I've put up with your bull for more than three years Cindy. All I wanted was to be left alone. You say your jealous of my family? Ha! My family treats me like I'm a freaking outcast. They blame me for my own brothers death! If you want my parents so bad then I'll gladly hand them over to you on a silver platter. My life isn't all its cracked up to be. I was never happy at home, parents only saw me as a little kid who couldn't do anything on her own, but it was Dipper who proved them wrong. He believed in me, guided me, showed me that I can do great things too if I only took things a bit more seriously."

Pacifica squeezed her hand with a sad smile." It's not easy trying to live your life the way you want without someone having high expectations. Dipper always told me to be myself. If push comes to shove, he'd take all the responsibility and give me the easy life. I just wish he'd rely on my more, but I guess I was still too niave for him to do so. "

" Your wrong you know. "Pacifica huffed." It wasn't that he thought your were too niave, it was really because you were afraid of growing up. He once told me that if he could let you have the life you wanted, the life that would make you happy then he would gladly take all the responsibility upon himself. As long as you were happy, that's all he would need."

Mabel smiled a little as tears slslowly fell from her eyes." Yeah, he always did put me first. I just want to repay him for everything. Even during our adventures here, I was so much trouble for him. I never listened and when I did it was too late."

"Maybe, but now is the time for you to tell him, to show him how much you've grown, how much stronger you've become." Pacifica wrapped her arms around Mabels waist and pulled her closer. She looked into her eyes and with all the passion she could muster, planted a loving kiss onto her lips. After a few minutes they parted in need of breath.

Cindy sat quietly as the two calmed down from their heated kiss. She took great care to say her next words in hope of relaying what she truly felt. "Mabel... I know what I did can't be undone, but I want to make it right. You told me I wouldn't survive in your world, the world you lost your brother in. Well from here on out, I'll step into that very world and learn the truth about you, about all of this. I think it's time I stopped listening to others and start seeing things with my own eyes. This is all new to me but if you'll have me, I want go be apart of your world! "


	4. Ch 4: Show and Tell

**A/N: Hello guys. I'm happy to see my story has over** **300 views! Thank you all.** **I'm kinda a happy this fic has gotten so much love so fast and rest assured, Mabels adventure is only getting started.** The woods in Gravity Falls was always a place Mabel felt at peace. It was the one place she could go with Dipper to relax and bond. To her it was a place of happiness. To Cindy on the other hand, it was a place to be feared. Shortly after telling Mabel how she really felt about all of this, Mabel and Pacifica decided it would be best to show her what she's going to be dealing with from now on, although Pacifica wanted to join, Mabel convinced her it would be best if she did it alone.

The tress were so tall and the atmosphere oozed danger. It was all becoming too much for Cindy. As she looked to Mabel she could see the girl was silent but also felt like...she was at ease. "This forest doesn't creep you out?"

Mabel looked at her with a blank expression. "Mmm no, not anymore anyway. When me and Dipper first came here I was scared beyond belief. He on the other hand saw it as another adventure. It was quit funny really, he thought it was some monster that was creating the fog, so we spent hours out here at night searching for any signs of it. Sadly we didn't have any luck, but that would be the beginning of many adventures to come. "

As the girls continued to walk, Mabel came up towards the tree where her brother found the journal that started everything. As Cindy moved beside her, she looked at the tree and saw a lever poking out the side. She turned to Mabel and saw anger spread across her face.

"There's a lot of things in this town people from school would never come to grasp. Not even my so called parents would belive any of this. That's why everytime we had to leave, we just kept everything to ourselves, after all no one would belive us, and they would never be able to understand." She pulled the lever and the tree morphed into a pair of stairs that led underground. Cindy followed close behind her. As they reached the bottom they made their way towards the controll room, but not before setting off the trapped room that started closing in on them.

Thanks to Mabels memory of how Dipper saved them years ago she was able to quickly find the key to turning the trap off. After a few minutes of walking, Mabel and Cindy made their way to the room and Cindy froze at what she saw. It was a frozen clone of Dipper. His face looked like he was screaming. Mabel walked up to it and punched it with all her might.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Cindy rushed towards her. When she did, she saw tears in her eyes.

"This thing was disguised as an old man when we first found this place. We were only here to discover and look around the place. While Dipper was on the look out, I was, like always, acting a fool and having fun touching anything I could no matter how dangerous." As Mabel and Cindy made their way back above ground, Mabel continued to tell her who that clone really was, how they came close to dying because of her, and how before her brother froze it, the creature said that Dipper would be making that same exact face as he died.

The hike to the next area was short, but the forest alone still had the bully on edge. They finally made it to a clearing that lead them to the golf course. As Cindy looked around she noticed it was quite. Mabel on the other hand took a deep breath. _"I know. I'm gonna regret this!"_ With a sigh, and the best smile she could fake, she creamed. **Jeff! I'm back!"**

Cindy didn't know what the girl beside her meant, but she expected to see a boy or adult coming to them. What she didn't expect to see where a group of gnomes coming from every hole in the golf course.

" Well, well, well, look who it is." A gnome with a brown beard and a face of a young boy stepped forward.

"Long time no see Jeff!" Mabel said taking a seat on the dry green ground. She looked a round at the group of creatures and could tell that their numbers have been drastically cut short.

"What happened? Where's everyone else? I know there were about a hundred more of you when I was a kid."

Jeff took a seat beside her. With a sigh and a sad tone he willed himself to speak, "kid, a lot has changed since you and your brother have been gone? After the mess with Cipher, the forest became restless and in time, a war zone. The strong started attacking the weak, and the ones that survived all fled the forest or ended up taking their own lives. It was too much."

I don't understand. I thought everything would be fine once Bill was defeated."

"Sorry beautiful, but no. Things only went south after the show down. There was panic and we all needed a leader. The manly tribe of warriors tried to lead at first but disputes broke out between them and the unicorns. In the end, the manly tribe was wiped out and the unicorns took charge. That's when everything really went wrong."

Mabel could see the pain in his eyes. It must have been hard on him and his people. She came to understand that Bill Cipher was not just an enemy that needed to be stopped, but was also the one who kept a lot of the stronger beasts at bay. Sadly when he was gone, there was no one left they had to fear and that's when all heck broke loose. It just so happened that Jeff ended up loosing almost all of his people while trying to protect them.

"I guess I really messed up huh? As a child, each forest in this town was like a little place, a town of their own. It was like going from one city to the next. Gnomes, manly tribe, unicorns, and the fairies. You could always be right there just by walking a short distance. I'm so sorry Jeff. I didn't know what affect taking out Bill would have on the town itself. We were just trying to save our family."

Jeff stood up and dusted himself off. He began walking back underground with the rest of his people, but not before saying one last thing to Mabel." It's OK. I don't blame you for what happened. Sometimes, somethings are beyond our control. Even if we have the power to change, or stop whatever is happening, there will always be a price. After all, you have to sacrifice something in order to gain something in return."

With those last words, he and his people vanished back under the golf course. Cindy listened quietly to the whole conversation. Her mind was swarming with all kinds of thoughts and questions, but right now there was one she had to ask." Mabel, who's Bill?"

The girl was quiet. Her body froze in place and her breathing became erratic. Just hearing his name along with knowing the damage he did almost sent the girl into a frenzy. It took a few minutes but she was slowly able to calm herself and look at Cindy. With a deep breath she began to tell her tale of two kids who summoned a demon for a good reason, but ended up damaging and changing the lives of many innocent people.

It was finally starting to get dark when Mabel finished telling her story. As the two girls walked back towards the shack, the wind started to pick up. As Mabel kept a firm hold of the girls hand so she wouldn't get lost, Cindy started seeing little orbs of light appear out of nowhere. She wondered what was going on and was about to freak out when Mabel told her to watch them closely. The girl did as was told and her eyes grew the size of dinner plates at what she witnessed.

Each ball of light slowly glowed bright for a few seconds and what appeared in its place where little beautiful fairies. Each one with a different appearance. It was amazing for Cindy to see such a sight. Mabel just smiled and started walking again while still holding her hand.

"I don't understand Mabel, wh-why hide such things from other people back home. This place is creepy for sure but it's also amazing."

Mabel slowly looked towards her with tears running down her face. "I was never supposed to know about any of this." she said lowly.

"If that's true then how? I you have to be pretty... ummm, never mind. What I meant was -"

"It was Dipper who originally found the book first journal. He kept telling me to stay away from it, but I didn't listen. Even after every encounter, monster, danger I still wouldn't listen. I hate myself so much. I want to get on my knees in front of him and apologize, beg for forgiveness if I have to. I know now that will never happen."

Cindy stayed quiet and after a few minutes she found her new resolve. She walked up to Mabel and grabbed her hand." It will happen, you'll find him and I have a feeling you won't have to beg for forgiveness since I'm sure he already does."

Mabel smiled at the girls heartfelt words. "Thanks." Cindy nodded and turned around hoping to find the shack but Mabel giggled and lead them back safely.


End file.
